La lettre Письмо
by GoodEnough7
Summary: Однажды утром Белла получает странное письмо… ПЕРЕВОД с французского языка


La lettre/Письмо

Девушка накинула на себя пальто и вышла на улицу, чтобы выполнить свой обычный утренний ритуал. Сначала она взяла письма из почтового ящика в конце переулка, а затем пошла обратно к дому. Она подняла свежую газету и бутылку молока, которые доставляли каждое утро.

Зайдя на кухню, девушка положила почту на стол, а молоко поставила в холодильник, где с прошлых дней стояли такие же бутылки.

Мгновение спустя, она включила радио, возвышавшееся на столешнице, и, как всегда, принялась разбирать полученные письма.

- Конечно, снова счета, - подумала она.

Действительно, бóльшая часть была квитанциями для оплаты. В частности за электричество и воду, к тому же напоминание отправить им чек. Так же были все виды рекламы, восхваляющие достоинства фена, либо сообщающие о сезоне распродаж в том или ином магазине.

Если бы Элис была здесь, она без сомнения, устроила бы шоппинг-марафон. Мысль о том, что ее подруги не было рядом, огорчила девушку, но она принялась за последнее письмо. Почерк был ей знаком.

- Эдвард… - прошептала она.

Поняв, кто отправитель письма, она почувствовала укол в сердце. Он уехал, оставив ее, несколько недель назад, и она задалась вопросом, что может быть в этом письме.

Стремясь узнать, она без предисловий открыла его и начала читать.

_« Моя Белла,_

_Знаю, у меня больше нет права говорить, что ты __**моя**__ Белла, но это сильнее меня, сильнее нас, сильнее всего…_

_Эти слова разбивают мое сердце. _

_Мое сердце мертвое, скажешь мне ты…_

_Хотя, нет… _

_Наверняка, не скажешь, ты всегда думала, что оно у меня есть._

_Честно говоря, несколько дней назад я тоже так думал. _

_Но то, что я бросил тебя, оставил в лесу совсем одну, подтверждает, что у меня его нет._

_Однако, когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя живым…_

_Я чувствовал тлеющий огонь внутри, когда ты смотрела на меня. _

_Мне казалось, что я могу слышать свое мертвое сердце, бьющееся в груди, когда ты целовала меня._

_Оставить тебя – было самым трудным, что я когда-либо делал. Мой мир рушился по мере того как увеличивалось расстояние между нами. _

_Я желал вернуться, слыша, как отчаянно ты зовешь меня, но я знал, что принял верное решение ради тебя, ради твоей безопасности. _

_Самым худшим было – видеть в твоих глазах, что ты поверила всему, что я сказал. _

_Никогда не забуду разочарование и боль в твоих глазах, когда я произносил слова, которые, как я знал, станут гибельными для нас._

_Как ты могла поверить, что ничего не значишь для меня?_

_Разве я недостаточно повторял, что ты - вся моя жизнь? _

_Как могла поверить, что я не люблю тебя?_

_Разве я недостаточно говорил, что люблю тебя сверх всякой меры?_

_Как могла поверить, что ты была всего лишь развлечением?_

_Разве я недостаточно говорил, что мой мир вращается вокруг тебя?_

_Как могла поверить, что я мог так легко двигаться дальше?_

_Разве я недостаточно говорил, что ничто, кроме тебя, не имеет значения?_

_Как могла поверить во все это?_

_Как?_

_По-видимому, я был недостаточно убедительным в своих словах или поступках. _

_Хотя я знаю, что мое решение оставить тебя – правильное, теперь я раскаиваюсь._

_Я отдалился на максимально возможное расстояние, чтобы не поддаться искушению вернуться и умолять тебя простить меня и принять обратно. _

_Я пишу тебе из глубин Сибири. И даже здесь все мои мысли только о тебе. _

_Снег окружает меня, а я думаю о твоей коже._

_Светит солнце, а я думаю о твоих глазах._

_Распускаются цветы, а я думаю о твоем запахе. _

_Всё напоминает мне о тебе, я даже не могу закрыть глаза…_

_Если я это сделаю, я увижу твое лицо, освещенное просто от того, что я рядом. _

_Я увижу твои губы, предвкушающие наши поцелуи._

_Я увижу, как покраснеют твои щеки, когда желание охватит тебя. _

_Я трус._

_Мне очень жаль._

_Если бы ты только знала, как я сожалею об этом._

_Как я мог подумать, что смогу выжить вдали от тебя дольше мгновения? _

_Вдали от твоего тепла я ничто._

_Я отдал бы всё, чтобы снова услышать твой смех._

_Всё, чтобы снова увидеть счастливый блеск твоих глаз._

_Всё, ради одного твоего взгляда._

_Но я не заслуживаю всего этого. Я чудовище._

_Ты думала, что у меня есть душа?_

_Что на самом деле ты думаешь теперь, когда я оставил тебя самым ужасным из возможных способов?_

_Что на самом деле ты думаешь теперь, когда мое присутствие не одурманивает тебя?_

_Теперь, когда один из нас, чуть не убил тебя?_

_Теперь, когда ты была так близка к смерти?_

_Я думал, что Джеймс был самой большой опасностью для тебя._

_Я грубо ошибался._

_Главная опасность для тебя – это я._

_Лишь я._

_И ей всегда был только я. _

_Единственное, что заставляет меня держаться от тебя в стороне – это надежда._

_Надежда, что однажды ты будешь счастлива._

_Надежда, что однажды ты найдешь свою любовь._

_Надежда, что однажды ты выйдешь замуж._

_Надежда, что однажды у тебя будут дети._

_Надежда, что у тебя будет жизнь, наполненная всем, тем, чего я никогда не смог бы тебе дать._

_Я хотел бы встретить тебя при иных обстоятельствах._

_Я хотел бы быть обычным школьником, которым управляют гормоны. _

_Слышать стук своего сердца, бьющегося в унисон с твоим._

_Отвести тебя и ресторан и поужинать вместе._

_Гулять с тобой по пляжу, держась за руки, и не бояться, что выглянет солнце._

_Целовать тебя не сдерживаясь. _

_Чтобы мы могли препираться, не боясь потери контроля._

_Прикасаться к тебе без страха причинить боль._

_Нежно заниматься любовью с тобой, не боясь убить._

_Всё было бы намного проще… для тебя… для меня… для нас…_

_Но это не так и никогда не будет так._

_Вдали от тебя я буду умирать, словно сгорая на медленном огне. Но это то, что я заслужил._

_Это письмо, в некотором роде – мое последнее вторжение в твою жизнь. _

_Я знаю, что обещал, что всё будет так, как будто меня никогда не было, но я хотел бы дать тебе ответы._

_Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знала, что ни одно слово, что я смог сказать тебе в лесу, не было правдой._

_Будучи невозможным простить меня когда-либо, я надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня понять._

_Если у меня всё-таки есть сердце, ты можешь быть уверена, оно принадлежит тебе._

_Если у меня всё-таки есть душа, ты можешь быть уверена, она твоя._

_Навеки твой, _

_Эдвард»_

Девушка нежно погладила рукописные страницы. Ей хотелось плакать, но она не могла. Это было в прошлом, она должна была забыть и больше не думать об этом.

Она взяла телефон и набрала номер, который знала наизусть. В трубке раздались гудки. Он должен ответить, лишь он может утешить ее, она нуждается в нем.

- Алло?

Звук его голоса принес ей немедленное облегчение.

- Это я… - прошептала она, в то время как рыдания душили ее горло.

- Всё хорошо, любимая? – спросил он с тревогой.

- Я получила письмо сегодня утром.

- Письмо? Какое письмо?

Она улыбнулась. Он не мог этого видеть, но это было неважно.

- Письмо, которое ты мне отправил, после того как оставил меня десять лет назад, - произнесла она.

- О! – было всё, что ему удалось сказать.

Белла рассмеялась.

- Видимо, почтовые услуги уже не те, что были… Эдвард?

- Да?

- Я очень рада, что ты передумал десять лет назад.

Теперь была его очередь смеяться.

- Я тоже счастлив, Белла. Я возвращаюсь через два дня, но если хочешь, я могу приехать пораньше…

- Нет, ничего страшного, не волнуйся. По возвращении ты продемонстрируешь мне, что ты имел в виду под «я хотел бы нежно заниматься любовью с тобой, не боясь убить тебя»?

На другом конце провода была тишина.

- Эдвард? – забеспокоилась девушка.

- Не упускай эту мысль, я приеду сегодня вечером.

Они вместе рассмеялись.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он ей, наконец.

- Я никогда не сомневалась в этом. До вечера?

- До вечера.

Они вместе положили трубку.

На сегодняшний день все надежды парня сбылись.

Белла была счастлива.

Белла была влюблена.

Белла была замужем.

Белла была мамой замечательной маленькой девочки.

И всё это с ним.

С ним навечно.

Его навсегда.


End file.
